Please the Ladies
by HollyJollyXmas
Summary: Coming home from a date, Russia and China finds the house taken over my Taiwan's sleepover. Do they kick them out or do they risk the girls peeking into their relationship. Nation and Human names used. Will be rated M when suitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Kill me! Holly didn't update either her Death Note or Oban stories (or that Neuro fic)! Get over it. Oban is the last on my list and the next Cabin Fever chapter will be here soon but don't expect a big update on it. Just had this random spur-of-the-moment idea that was great and just had to write it....month later but oh well! Read and Review and tell me if you like it, love it or just want to blow it with nukes.**

* * *

Please the Ladies

By Holly Lawliet

"Xie xie, Ivan, for the lovely date aru." Both Yao and Ivan were walking back from their evening date. With the failing economy creating a burden on everybody's back, both of the nation's leaders had barely given any of them time to themselves. "How ever did you manage to obtain such great tickets to "Picking up a Jade Bracelet" aru?"

"Ah, I know some considerate people. Those type of seats are usually expensive, da?" Yao just nodded a yes. Russia loved him and he meant well. That's why he usually tried to buy things for him the cheap way: Either borrowing or forcing poor Lithuania to lend some cash. These days, he tended to that method more and more. China wrote a mental note to thank and pay back Toris later.

"Any way, I just fixed up the house so it should be suitable enough fo--", Yao couldn't even get to include his "aru" before Ivan pulled him in for a squeeze. "You just don't interrupt people in the middle of their sentence aru!"

Ivan's face turned pouty. "But thought I saw Yao shivering. Don't you want to be warm?" China kept his face hidden in the massive coat of Russia's to avoid being overcome but the pitiful puppy look. He had learned throughout his long years that if there was one thing that could make him forget his love for Shinatty-chan, it was Ivan's eyes during a pout session. They just got so big; the rabbit on the moon could live in them!

"Well, t-that's considerate of you aru." Yao gave in and hugged his lover back; taking in all the love and warmth he had to give him. "Let's get inside before we get a cold." He took the other's hand and opened the door to lead them inside.

"Aiyah~! It's so warm in—"

"WANG YAO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

As soon as he stepped foot indoors, Yao's face was greeted with a steaming rice dumpling. "Taiwan Meimei Wang, what are you doing here?! And what's with all these girls in my house for aru?!" All about the room lay the majority of the female nations: Hungary lounging on the couch, Vietnam and Liechtenstein both texting on their cellular phones, Seychelles and Belgium chatting on throw pillows. To top it off, they were all in their night gowns.

"That's what I should be asking you! I told you I would be having a sleepover tonight."

"The hell aru!? I don't recall giving you permission."

"Ehhh Yao—"

"You gave me permission just yesterday morning!"

"Shén me aru!?"

"Yao~"

"OMG! BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!"

Both China and Taiwan stopped their yelling as a flash lit the room. "I'm sorry you guys but seeing that face Russia just made my gay senses snap and I just had to commemorate the moment." Elizabeta put her camera back down and waltzed over to the door. "Meimei, you never told me they were official."

Taiwan huffed as she fiddled with her ahoge. "Don't remind me…please don't tell me ya'll came here for a date, Yao."

"Yes, we were until—", Yao felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a not to happy

Ivan holding himself.

"I need to pee, Yao…weally badly~!" Russia whispered. This time, the puppy pout wasn't intended but just added to the fact that he'd been waiting for a while. He darted into the house and ran to the upstairs laboratory, muttering a "Kol kol kol" along the way.

"My lord aru…"

XXXX

Yao decided against kicking all the girls out in the middle of night (either his or their bosses would seriously give him a lecture if he did and a lecture wasn't his cup of tea). So now he was busy trying to clean up the mess Meimei and Babette had conjured up in the kitchen. Apparently Seychelles had tried to combine French and Asian cuisine which turned into a disaster (apparently an anonymous person ate it all).

"So are you two already steady or what?" Elizabeta asked as she strolled next to Yao, picking up a dish and drying it off.

"If you're asking if we've been dating for a long time, then yes aru." Yao rested his back against the counter, letting out a sigh. "We were dating before but after the Sino-Soviet Split, we broke up and I didn't talk to him for a while aru."

Hungary gave a smile and gave a slight playful punch to China's shoulder. "You must have been a great boyfriend to pick up your relationship. I give you a 9.5." With that Elizabeta skipped off to join Khuyen doing Viktoria's hair.

Yao hummed his favorite oriental tune watching the girls having fun. His relationship with Meimei was never the best but he always wanted her to be happy. What kind of big brother would he be anyway? Sure he was protective when she brought Kiku over but anybody would be scared if they knew how much she loved him. Thankfully she didn't know he was currently seeing somebody else.

Yao was about to put the last glass in the cupboard when a loud scream erupted itself from upstairs.

"Ivan!"  


* * *

**Oh no! Russia died! XD JK JK You're just gonna have to wait and see what happens like the good little readers ya'll are. HINT HINT-Reviews mean happiness, happiness means motivation, motivation means updates! You may just find a new chapter from me right after you wake up. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG HOLLY UPDATED?! Yeah I know usually it takes a year for me to update again but you know what?! I found my writing motivation! It was hiding under my bed along with my artistic and cosplaying motivation as well. I'm back baby! I can tell this is going to be a great year! So don't be scared and pittle your pants if I update this and other stuff during the school year. I'll be updating my DeviantArt and YouTube as well so stay with me, kay?**

**Also, I made a Italy Role-Play account at USA's Character Arcade website.  
Username: Feliciano_Italy  
If you play on that site and/or Role-Play then join me and maybe I can beat you at Solitare. XD**

* * *

Please the Ladies  
By Holly Lawliet

Chapter 2

Yao immediately ran upstairs, afraid of what had caused Ivan to scream. Whatever it was, it had to take a something big to scare someone as ruthless and threatening as Russia. Tripping over the top step and without delay, threw open his bedroom door from where the cry originated.

"Show yourself a-!"

"Oh Yao, you came in time." Ivan was completely in perfect condition, big grin and all. He was hunched over on the bed, with his scarf wrapped around something unknown. "When I came out of the bathroom, I spotted a thief stealing some of your stuff." Ivan turned what he had in his clutches, revealing a gagged and fuming figure wearing a navy and white hanbok.

"Im Yong Soo! What are you doing here in my house! Scratch that: What are you doing here in my room aru!", a equally fuming Yao hollered, not bothering to tone his voice down or even notice that Ivan's muddy boots were sullying his clean down comforter.

Korea removed the heavy pink scarf over his mouth. "Can't a guy just come over and say hi to his beloved Aniki?" He gave the biggest smile to his "Aniki" who didn't look like he bought the story _at all_. "And I and wanted to take back some stuff that Korea made but that's it!" Still gazing up at China, he puckered up his lips. "Now tell your crazy "boyfriend" to let go of me."

The scarf around Yong Soo's neck tighten leaving its victim gasping for little air he could grasp.

"I don't know~ I'm pretty sure your _"Aniki"_ isn't content with you being in his home, da." Russia growled, taking pleasure in the torture to the young Asian. "And me being his _"boyfriend"_, it's my job to make sure he's happy and to rid his life of _pests_."

China sighed as two continue to fight, both of them looking like little children in his immortal eyes. "You two stop it now aru! Ivan, unhand him and Yong Soo…don't tease Russia or I'll let him tie you up again; got it aru?" The two of them dropped what they're doing, Ivan starting to slowly bundle his scarf back around his neck and off the Korean.

"Yong Soo, go downstairs and keep out the girls way. I'll be down there in a second aru." Im Yong Soo didn't waste any time to get away from another fight with the Russian and pranced out of the room, leaving Yao a headache and Ivan muttering his second "Kol kol kol" for the night.

Yao walked and sat down next to Ivan, taking in all the excitement. "I'm sorry, Ivan. This wasn't supposed to happen aru. I was certain that everybody would stay home. But with Meimei and then Yong Soo all here…" Yao gave out and lied down. "I'm so sorry aru…"

"It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know your going to have surprise attack by your family, da?" Ivan moved the bangs out of his lover's eyes and kissed his brow. "If you want, I can have Natalia baby-sit them all! She baby-sits Raivis all the time!"

Yao gave a chuckle. "I don't think that's necessary, ài. Xie xie though aru." He rose and smoothed his changshan. From the corner of his eye, he finally noticed Ivan's boots resting on his covers. "Ivan! I told you that I just cleaned this whole place up aru! And now you're tracking dirt and all kinds of grit in my bed aru!" Ivan just gave an innocent smile and gave slight giggle. Already fed up with everything else, Yao pulled the boots over toward the edge of the bed and began to unlace them himself.

In the middle of taking the first boot, Yao felt a gloved hand take hold of his chin and pull him up to meet his lips. Ivan kept it slow and simple, savoring the moment in all its sweetness. Yao moved along with lover's lips, slowly taking in all he had to offer. He was in his own world, just him and beloved, nobody else to interfere, where it was warm all year long. Even parting, that warmth lingered all because it came from a single source of love.

"Wo ai ni, Ivan…Wo ai ni so much..." Yao whispered, eyes glazed over and breath taken away. He didn't care how distasteful and open it was to openly say "I love you", he truly meant it. He settled in Ivan's lap and leaned in to relax in the warmth of his coat. He started to remove both of the Russian's gloves, pressing his cheeks to the warmth of his palms.

"You know, a wise man a long time ago told me," Ivan's lips brushed against the Asian's. "Ljubov' - samaja sil'naja iz stratej, potomu chto ona odna odnovremenno zavladevaet golovoju, serdcem i telom: Love-the most powerful strategy, because it simultaneously seizes head, heart and body…." He sealed his quote off with another kiss, Yao more than overjoyed than to return the favor.

It was slightly rushed and more desperate compared to the last one but equally-if not more-passionate and filled with the heat of the sun. China unwound his scarf and rewound it around his own neck, lacing both of them together to enjoy each other's touch. Russia traced his tongue along the gate of the other, gaining instant access. A moan escaped from Yao's lips as soft fingers ran across his skin under his changshan.

Just as Ivan was about to loosen the waistband of Yao's, a flash and a snap interrupted his hand play. In the doorway was Elizabeta with her trusty video camera, a pouty Yong Soo right beside her.

"You come here cause you want to become one with Mother Russia, da?"

* * *

**Raise your hand if you want to live with Russia! 8D You can watch him and China make-out~! Don't throw Lovino's tomatoes at me if you hate the kiss scene. I've never written anything like that so PLEH! *sticks tongue out at reviewrs with pitchworks* Remember to review peoples, Holly updates when she has reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's update time~! Wiki wiki woo! *hums Hamtaro theme song* Since ya'll have been so patient (I hope) Holly has blessed ye children with more RussiaxChina goodness. Lots of more goodies packaged inside. I hope you people like this, cause this has been incomplete for a month or two now. Junior year is crazy stuff, with reports and projects flying in all directions. Fear not, I shall brave the papers and hopefully make it out of the battle with A's and B's; C's means less updates.**

Also I will be starting a new project if my grades are acceptable. What is this project you say? Oh hoh hoh, just read and review and maybe Holly will spill her secrects.

* * *

Please the Ladies

By Holly Lawliet

Chapter 3

With everything finally settled, everybody was downstairs. Yong Soo was finally allowed to stay the night as long as he didn't aggravate everybody; Ivan was given permission to kick him out if there was a reason to. But to Yao's dismay, his no good of a sister (he really did love her, he really did) knew the Korean was here and was fine with it. According to what he was told, Yong Soo came to pick up some manhwa that Yao presumably borrowed and was allowed to go through his room to retrieve them.

But how she never realized he had been upstairs for at least 20 minutes, Yao would never know.

"You should have seen the look of Alfred's face when I finally told him that the "overcooked squid" he was eating was actually ox—"

"Oh, don't tell the girls that aru!" China yelled out before Korea had an opportunity to finish his sentence. He did not want his guests to be acquainted with the odd things in this world that were edible. That and when his siblings were little, he had told him it was squid as well to avoid whining.

As the two Asians continued to clash over their food, Vietnam got an unexpected text. Once she saw the caller id, she had to hold back a snigger. She hastily read the message and snapped her phone shut.

"Này, Aniki? Why do you STILL wear that ponytail? You wore the same drab thing when we were little? Remember him and the tree, Meimei?" Taiwan twirled her ahoge as she thought and gave a little hum.

She gave a giggle as she thought back. It was back when her and her siblings were still tiny and under the rule of China. They had all went out for a picnic trip at the Yangtze River and a few of the trees were still bare and lifeless in appearance from the pungent winter winds. Yong Soo had gotten a hold of Kiku's paper kite and had it flown up high in a tree branch. So being the big brother he was, China had climbed up the tree and retrieved the small kite.

"I remember! His ponytail got tangled up!" The entire room lit up with laughter, Korea having the worse giggle fits as he was, at the moment, caught up with wrinkling up his hanbok rolling around on the floor. China turned cherry as he recalled the day he almost though of cutting his hair. He had just dropped the kite back down to the children and was about to head down when his hair snarled in the branch above.

"Aiyah~! Maybe if I had some help, then I wouldn't have been stuck up there for two hours aru!"

From out of nowhere, Korea popped up and wrapped his sleeves in a tight rib crushing hug. With his Korean strength, it was a surprise China's spine didn't snap in two, especially since he had received the same treatment many times in the past.

"Maybe Aniki needs to cut his girly hair! I don't want an older sister!" Yong Soo started to twirl the ponytail around as Yao pouted at all the unwanted attention. The spotlight wasn't what he had planned for tonight; it was just supposed to be him and Ivan, alone! That was the bad things about adopting so many siblings, no time to yourself.

Darn fate and her evil intentions…

"I'm not getting my hair cut aru! If you think I'd do something as ridiculous as that you ar—Khuyen, why do you have bows?! Yong Soo put that hair spray away! Girls?! IT'S RUDE FOR GUESTS TO GANG UP ON THEIR HOST'S BROTHER ARU!"

XXXX

"Awwww your brother looks so adorable now, Meimei! What do you think, Viktoria?"

"I think the bows bring out Mr. Yao's eyes."

"I'll say! I told you pink 'n white polka dots would work!"

"Aniki is a girl da ze~! Cute girls originated in—"

"Nah, Yao is my girlfriend now, da?"

Yao was furious. No, furious wasn't the word…there wasn't a word. All his guests had tackled him, pinned him down and messed his hair all up. It was the 21st century for lord's sake; someone should have come up with a word for a situation like this. Alas the only words that could be said were something he didn't his guests hear out of his mouth. The potty mouthing was left to England; he had reason to anyway for what he had to put up with these days.

Now, he was sporting pigtails fixed up with neon pink ribbons, mini decorative bows pinning his bangs down and last but not least, a teeny tiara adorn with pink heart stones and rhinestones. To add to the torment, Babette applied make up: Blue eye shadow, purple eye-liner, mascara, a pound of blush, and rose red lipstick to top it all off.

"Oh suck it up, brother. You look pretty" Taiwan said as she gave her new drag queen brother a pat on the shoulder.

"Pretty _stupid_ is what I look like not to mention feel aru." China pouted as he made his made out of the mess of pillows and beauty supplies, leaving the girls (and a daydreaming Korea) to the mischief. A mellow Russia followed slowly behind.

Yao locked the door behind them and didn't hesitate to make his way to the bathroom to observe the damage. "I look like a slut aru~! A big American slut! I'm lucky they didn't slap one of those printed bras Meimei buys aru!"

"I don't think Yao looks like slut, not at all. Nope, Yao looks nothing like Alfred. Besides, I love the smell of vanilla~!" Russia sang out with a smile. Yao just grinned to his reflection at how lightly Ivan took such things, especially when his boyfriend was attacked with the so called vanilla perfume that he enjoyed. If it had been him that was _beautified_…such things should be left unsaid. None of the girls would ever show their faces again and/or ally to protect themselves.

China started to dig through the cabinets to collect a few towels (because just one wasn't going cut it) when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Russia rested his head on the Asian's shoulder and sniffed the sweet aroma nestled on his neck. "I how _Jao_ smells…_Jao_ smells delectable…"

Yao felt the heat rise to his face and make the powdered blush stand out even worse. Ivan's breath was balmy in his ears as he felt an equally warm tongue slither across his neck. Unexpectedly, Yao mewled a moan as Ivan traced his thighs through his thin changshan.

He finally melted in his arms, putty ready to be played with vigorously.

* * *

***growls at weird document editor* This thing is screwed up...ANYWAY please perform the ancient art of read and review and that shall make Holly happy and in turn Holly shall make you happy with update for motivation is key, young jedis**.


	4. Author's Note

Hello my lovelies watchers and readers~? Holly Jolly here with a not-so-real update on "Please the Ladies".

It's been…..two years since I last updated this story? I'm /very/ sorry to everybody who reviewed and waited for more. I _had _a new chapter up and everything but when I typed it up, it was during the time my computer wasn't just screwed up. When I saved it, the computer did not have enough space to save it all and only saved so much. That included a very special part.

I have chapter 4 on my computer in its unfinished state. As I finish up some one-shots and artwork that were requested, I shall work on that chapter.

It shall be hard though as I'm not the biggest Hetalia fan anymore. That also means my love went to other pairings. So while, yes I think RussiaxChina is cute, it's not something I will go out and waste my time on to find. But for you fangirls and fans of this story that have been waiting way too long for one single update, I shall finish this up. Maybe only two more chapters since this little change but chapters nevertheless.

Again, I'm sorry that I have not updated the story in like two years. I shall work on it and finish it for ya'll.


End file.
